A Night Alone
by Shimokara1
Summary: What happens when Lloyd and Gambit have the mansion to themselves. I claim none of the characters including Lloyd, he was created by a friend. Yoai warning! This contains guy/guy and was created in the intent to make my friend mad. ;


**A Night Alone**

"Can't we come too?" Gambit asked the Professor.

"I'm sorry, but you and Lloyd need to stay here and guard the Institute while we're gone," Professor Xavier said to the red and black eyed man.

"Come on Gambit," Lloyd said placing a hand lightly on Gambit's shoulder.

"Fine…" Was all Gambit said before sighing and walking into the Institute.

"Don't worry Professor. We'll take good care of the Institute while you guys are gone." Lloyd said waving bye to Rogue.

"I know you will, but please don't throw a party here." Professor stated having prior knowledge of the last time Lloyd stayed behind from a mission.

"Alright. Alright. I won't I promise." Lloyd muttered.

"Ok, then. Farewell." The Professor said wheeling into the X-Jet.

Storm started the engine closing the back door, and taking off. When the X-Jet disappeared in the distance Lloyd went back inside to see where Gambit ran off to.

"Why did you have to agree with the Professor? I could have been hanging out with all the girls."

"What's the point of doing that when you can just throw a party here?" Lloyd said knowing if the Professor found out they would be dead meat.

"Ya' know. You're right. Let's throw a party then."

Gambit went to pick up the phone when Lloyd's hand stopped him.

"Why don't we have a little fun first?" Lloyd whispered softly in Gambit's ear.

Gambit turned and stared at Lloyd, "I really don't like that look."

"A little fun at the club will never hurt…would it?" Lloyd said.

Gambit let out a sigh, knowing that he himself did like Lloyd, and only flirted and messed with girls to make people think he was straight. Lloyd on the other hand never showed any emotion towards anyone. He mostly kept to himself so that no one he was close to would get hurt.

"Sure. The club sounds like fun." Gambit replied, "I'm driving."

"Oh, no you're not. Remember the last time you took us somewhere."

Gambit put a finger on his chin as if trying to remember…

_The wind was calm and the day was sunny. A perfect day to go to the beach._

"_Come on you guys. Let's go!" Gambit yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "While it's still daylight out!"_

"_Coming!" Lloyd yelled back._

"_Same here!" Kurt yelled as well._

"_Dido!" Sean said walking down the stairs._

"_Like, what they said man." Kitty replied phasing through the wall._

_Everyone hopped into Scott's car. Gambit sat in the driver's seat Lloyd next to him. Kurt folded his arms as he sat next to Kitty and Sean. Gambit put the keys in the ignition and turned them causing the engine to blare._

_Gambit pressed down on the gas and the car speed out of the Institute and down the streets of Bayville. When they got near the beach Gambit slammed on the breaks, but the car didn't stop. He tried again, but it failed as well._

_Lloyd looked up, "Shit! There's a cliff! Everyone jump!"_

_Kurt grabbed Kitty and Sean and teleported. Gambit and Lloyd opened there doors and jumped out._

"_You're never driving a car again…" Lloyd said angrily at Gambit._

Gambit blinked a few times before sighing and nodding in agreement. He walked with Lloyd out to Scott's car, and hopped in the passenger seat whereas Lloyd jumped into the driver's seat.

"Now…let's go to the club…" Lloyd stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car.

The engine roared as Lloyd stepped on the gas; speeding down the paved road. He swerved into opposite lanes playing chicken with other cars as Gambit laughed his head off with the fun.

"There's the club…" Lloyd said pointing to the flashing sign that appeared over the large hill.

"Hell, yeah! We are gonna have a lot of fun." Gambit said as Lloyd pulled into the parking lot and parked the car in an empty space near the entrance.

Lloyd walked next to Gambit up to the bouncer who allowed them in after about a five minute wait. Lloyd looked around at the crowed of people who walked around the place like packs of animals. Lloyd soon shook his head and walked to an empty table that seemed to be hidden in the dark away from everyone.

Gambit followed hoping to have at least one good conversation with the mutant before going to ask a random girl for a dance and maybe even get something that night.

"So?" Gambit said sitting down, "What have you been up to these past few weeks?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lloyd said not really wanting to answer the black and red eyed man's ridiculous questions.

"Come on…at least say something…"

"It's none of your concern…" Lloyd muttered sharply at the Cajun man beside him.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm gonna go look for someone to dance with!" Gambit stood up from the table and walked away.

Lloyd folded his arms not even caring what Gambit did. Although his eyes seemed to wonder over to the girls Gambit seemed to be talking to.

"Hey, there sweet thing…how about a dance with me cutie?" He said placing a finger under the girl's chin and lifting her head so their eyes met.

The girl shook her head pointing over to the buffed up man coming towards them with two drinks.

"Maybe you can sneak away later, and have a little fun…"

The girl immediately grew angry at Gambit and pushed him away from her. Gambit sighed and went to the next girl who also had a date…so did the next and the next… Gambit soon walked back to Lloyd.

"What happened? Did all of them hate you or something?" Lloyd asked almost interested.

"They all have a date. I feel like going home now."

"Fine then let's go. We can bring back a couple of drinks and get drunk."

Gambit stared at Lloyd and smiled, "That sounds good. I could use a drink or two…maybe three."

Lloyd stood up and left with Gambit not far behind him. Gambit jumped into the passenger see while Lloyd once again jumped in the driver's seat.

Lloyd pulled up to a gas station and walked inside. When he came back he carried a 12 pack of Corona. Gambit watched as he put it in the back seat and hopped back in the car and drove off towards the Institute.

"How did you get that?" Gambit asked.

"Let's just say the cashier thought I was cute…" Lloyd said smiling.

Lloyd parked the car in the driveway and carried the 12 pack inside. He placed the alcoholic drink on the table in the Rec. Room and opened it with his dagger.

He pulled out two Corona's and gave one to Gambit when he came inside. Gambit took the drink and opened it with his mouth as did Lloyd. Both mutants quickly drank their drinks.

"Man…that was good…" Gambit said swinging an arm around Lloyd's shoulders.

"Yeah…tell…me about it…" Lloyd said happily.

Gambit stared at Lloyd. Something inside him jumped. He felt his heart skipped a beat a couple times before turning and sitting in front of Lloyd.

"Lloyd? There's something I need to tell you…" Gambit started.

"And what would that be?" Lloyd replied.

"I…I…Lloyd I…love you…" Gambit said brushing a hand across Lloyd's cheek.

"Really? Man that's creepy…because I love you too…" Was his only reply.

Gambit stared blankly at Lloyd who just smiled and took another drink. Gambit arched a brow; thinking it was the alcohol that was making Lloyd act like this.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Gambit said

"Not entirely…" Lloyd said lightly kissing Gambit's cheek.

Gambit stared at Lloyd in shock. What the hell just happened? Did Lloyd just kiss him? Gambit smiled and leaned against Lloyd.

(A/N: Um…yeah…if you haven't guessed this is the rated R part, then you're slow…)

Lloyd kissed Gambit again, but this time there was more passion as the red and black eyed man fell on his back Lloyd on top of him. Lloyd licked Gambit's lips fiercely wanting them to part so he could explore the others mouth.

The second Gambit's lips parted, Lloyd stuck his tongue in meeting Gambit's. Gambit let out a moan when Lloyd's tongue went deeper into his mouth and down his throat.

Lloyd nibbled on Gambit's neck. The nibbling soon turned into biting. Lloyd lapped at the blood that trickled slowly down Gambit's neck. Lloyd then tore off both his and the red and black eyed man's clothes.

Lloyd thrusted into Gambit; causing the man to scream in pain. Lloyd felt the sensation loving every second of it. He thrust in Gambit slowly knowing that he needed to adjust to the new feeling. Soon Gambit adjusted and moaned with every thrust.

Lloyd brought his hand and grabbed Gambit's groin. He moved his hand forward and backward as if caressing it. Gambit moaned even more. He reached his hands behind him to feeling Lloyd's smooth hair between his fingers. As Lloyd moved inside Gambit his hand moved faster. Gambit felt himself reaching his peak. Lloyd also felt the same way. He took one last thrust before he emptied inside the red and black eyed man and Gambit felt himself empty on Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd collapsed on Gambit breathing heavily as was the man under him. Lloyd soon rolled off of Gambit and laid next to him. Both men cradled the other in their arms as they drifted to sleep.

(A/N: Ok…it's done…Wipes sweat This is my second and probably last time I'm every writing this kinda story)

(Time Jump- the next morning)

Gambit sat up and looked around only to find the spot where Lloyd slept was empty. Gambit sat up using a nearby blanket to cover his bare body while he walked through the Institute looking for his lover.

"Lloyd!" Gambit yelled up the stairs.

Silence. No one answered back. Gambit shrugged it off. Lloyd could take care of himself after all. Gambit decided to walk upstairs to his room and put some clothes on.

Gambit opened the door to his room hoping to find Lloyd in his bed, but that hope drained when the bed was empty. Gambit walked sadly to his dresser and pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans black, boxers, and a red t-shirt.

He slipped on the boxers and the pants, and was about to put on his shirt when there was a knock on his door. He turned his head to see Lloyd.

"Hey…" Lloyd said walking in.

He too was dressed, but he had a dark blue shirt with netted arms. His loose black pants had blue flames on the bottom. He also had on black boots.

Gambit walked up to Lloyd his shirt still in his hands, "Wow! Could you get any hotter!"

Lloyd stared at Gambit speechless. Gambit gave Lloyd a quick kiss before putting his shirt on.

A/N: I'll be a little nice and say that this concludes A Night Alone! Pouts Although this may not be the last Gambit/Lloyd story I write.


End file.
